


Day 30: Imperfection

by paranoid_parallax



Series: Entrapdak Positivity Month [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Ableism, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, just another amv i never posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Entrapdak AMV - I Am Not A Robot
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Entrapdak Positivity Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955614
Kudos: 5





	Day 30: Imperfection




End file.
